The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to component testing/evaluation. More specifically, the present invention relates to testing/evaluation of a component using components that have been manufactured with designed defects.
In a complex machine, a number of components having varying sizes, shapes and functions work together to accomplish the purpose for which the machine has been designed. However, a failure of a component can cause the entire machine to function incorrectly or to cease operating altogether.
Sometimes, component failure is brought on by one or more defects in the component. These defects can occur in original manufacturing of the component, can be caused by operational stresses in conjunction with the machine or can involve various other factors. Sometimes, these defects can be detected in the component prior to failure of the component. However, it is difficult to know, simply based on the character of the detected defect, whether failure is imminent and the part must be replaced, or, in the alternative, whether the observed defect has little or no impact on the operation of the component within the machine. As such, a component with a detected defect may be unnecessarily replaced or may be allowed to remain in operation until it fails, each of which can consume unnecessary time and/or resources.